Paradise Sounds
by Hellfilly Deluxe
Summary: The introduction and continuing saga of Paradise Sounds, who has odd standards and dislikes Gilda. But that last part's normal. A parody of the Paradise stories by BixXaa. Rated "T" because én választom ki a jó rezgéseket. OC
1. Good Vibrations!

**A/N: ...I dunno know how to start this. Um... I know BixXaa is Hungarian, OK?...**

**PARADISE SOUNDS  
****A parody of _Paradise_ and _Paradise vs. Gilda_ by BixXaa  
****Written by That Gamer!  
****Includes an excerpt from "Awoken In The Factory (Parody of "Welcome To Jungle")" by Guns N' Toasters  
****CHAPTER 1 Of 2: Good Vibrations (Part 1 Of "I Know There's A Good Answer")**

As always in most fanfictions, it was a completely ordinary day in PonyVille. Better then a dark and stormy night, I guess. Anyways, it was normal until a scream came from Rarity's shop.

"What the heck is it now, Rarity?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Are they finally reviving Lil' Miss Rarity?"

"Oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh!" Rarity was running around in the room. "I've-never-been-this-excited-over-any-thing-in-my-whole-life-I-mean-it's-just-"

Sweetie Belle then slapped Rarity and said, "Stop it, girl! You think you're Pinkie again!"

"You're right, you're right..." Rarity sighed. "It's just... Pure ecstasy!"

"What is it, dear old sister?"

"Paradise Sounds, our cousin I never ever mentioned until this very moment in time, will be here any minute! We must go to the station!"

"Paradise... Sounds?" Sweetie Belle didn't understand anything at all.

"There's no time to explain!" Rarity exclaimed, assuming she knew what Sweetie Belle meant. "We must go! DON'T ARGUE! NOW!"

Rarity took her sister and went straight to the train station, even walking through a few buildings. There, for no good reason at all, they met Twilight.

"Hey, Rarity! What _is_ up?" asked the purple alicorn.

"...Really?" Rarity deadpanned. "'Is'?"

"Why are you nitpicking my grammar?"

"I have no idea," Rarity admitted. "Also, shut up, Nyx."

"Um... Anyways, why are you two here?" Twilight enquired, Nyx walking away all depressed like.

"I should ask you the same thing," Rarity retorted. She quickly added, "Minus the 'two', but you get my point."

Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes. "_Anyways_, why are you two here?"

"Ehh... Well.. Oh, Faust this is awkward for some reason," Rarity tried to answer. "Um... Our cousin, Paradise is *misspell* comming from Canterlot." Rarity was nervous because... "I'm afraid she will think I am just a country pony."

Twilight slapped Rarity with (blood sugar sex) MAGICK and said, "Rarity, did you forget the moral of 'Sweet And Elite'?"

"Possibly..." Rarity was getting awkward again.

"Anyways, why in Equestria does she think that?" smiled Twilight, MAGICKly making "smiled" a speaking-verb. She then frowned: "Is the princess feeding our relatives lies?! Why would she do that to my FrIeNdS!?"

"Twilight..." Rarity began, but then Sweetie wanted to continue the plot.

"Here comes the train!" shouted Sweetie Belle.

Yes, the last train to PonyVille finally arrived and the ponies descended from- I mean, got off of it. And she came. [sic]

Well, um, to get your mind of that, here's what Paradise Sounds looks like: She was a pegasus with white hair that was supposed to be fur. She had purple eyes and a yellow, orange, purple, pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a purple lotus on a sloop. She was beautiful like most OCs her age and _very_ nervous.

"Paradise?" Rarity asked her cousin. Because she has no idea what her own cousin looked like.

"Yes." confirmed the white pegasus.

"Hi, my name is Rarity. I am your cousin. Nice to meet you." introduced Rarity and then pointed at her sister."And she is my lil' sister, Sweetie Belle."

"And you?" Paradise looked at Twilight.

"Let me take a minute to tell who I am; let me take a minute to tell you my plan, if it doesn't show, think you better know, I'm another pony."

"What?" Paradise derped.

"I... I made a Mothers Of Invention reference," Twilight explained.

"I don't know any Bronies that're gonna get that," Paradise shrugged.

"Anyways, I am Twilight Sparkle. Rarity is one of my best friends. Nice to meet you!" smiled Twilight, once again treating a motion like it's a way of communication.

"Okay..." There was a hugely awkward silence... And then Paradise turned and went away.

"Wow. That was creepy."said Twilight.

"Creepy?" Rarity echoed.

Twilight shrugged and was about to go off, but then a certain somepony came.

"HEY RARITY, REMEMBER ME, I'M YOUR OTHER COUSIN!" Ivory, Rairty's other cousin (apparently), exclaimed. He was randomly inserting song lyrics into the story in order to pad it out. Speaking of which...

*_"Welcome to the factory, tryin' to mute the screams. I realize this wrong, yes, guys, finally!"_*

"Go home, Ivory, nopony likes you!" Twilight, Rarity and Sweetie Belle snapped in unison before walking off.

"Aw..." Ivory's ears flopped and he went off all said like.

*_"I try to open my eyes, I try see but I'm blinded by the white light..."_*

Moving on, Paradise hated to be in PonyVille because it was so _different_ than Canterlot. Canterlot was shiny and nice. She didn't have any opinion on PonyVille. She hated her cousins. She didn't want to be here. Maybe if one of her "shiny and nice" friends here, she'd feel better. In fact, one even offered to go with her, but Paradise replied, "Caroline, no". All in all, all she (Paradise) wanted to go home.

First, the trio went to Pinkie Pie. She was so... So... So... Random! She was dancing all the time (her thing of the week). And Paradise didn't like it one single bit. Why? Faust only knows.

"What's wrong with you?!" Paradise, making Rarity facehoof.

"I got a song stuck in my head because it fits so well with me!" Pinkie laughed. "I jump outta my seat, 'cause I can't compete, 'cause I'm a! Dancin' foooool! I'm a! Dancin' foooool!"

"Whatever..." Paradise, beginning to leave, grumbled.

"Hey! I'm gonna throw you a party because it's in my contract!"

"Oh... Thanks..." was what Paradise's mouth said, but what her mind said at that exact moment was "Go to hell!"... Or something very close to that likeness.

The next pony was Applejack. Well... She was strong and sincere! She gave Paradise some apples. That was very nice of her, despite being a little out of the blue.

Twilight, Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Paradise went to Fluttershy's afterwards. She (Fluttershy) was very shy, as the name suggested. Paradise couldn't believe her eyes. [sic] But she liked that large, black, hole-y pony and Fluttershy's animals. But that Angel bunny was pathetic. She always hated bunnies. Why?... Canterlot ponies hate bunnies, I think.

When they were going to Rainbow Dash, a little dragon, Spike joined them. He has no lines and is never mentioned again after this aside from in the next paragraph, so it had no real point in the long run. Great. Finally, after five minutes of searching, they found Rainbow Dash. ("Wow," Paradise commented flatly.) Rainbow Dash was so awesome, aside from crashing into a couple things because Dashie was apparently blind as a bat. She also told Paradise that she used to work at this place called "The Rainbow Factory". Overall, Paradise liked that pony, which goes against this story's description.

Soon, after Paradise met the big names in PonyVille (Derpy, Vinyl, Lyra, all 'dem), Pinkie Pie threw together a party in the normal amount of time it takes her to do that stuff... About 0.27 seconds. Not her personal best, but whatever. Anyways, the Mane Six and Paradise plus Spike went to the party. Spike then evaporated. Moving on, Pinkie's party was fantastic per usual, but Paradise herself felt truly awful. She was bored, which is statistically impossible at a Pinkie Pie party, and, if you didn't read the description, she didn't like these ponies. Aside from Rainbow Dash, but she doesn't count, contradicting what I said a paragraph ago.

"What's wrong?" Rarity asked her cousin, finally noticing the angry look in her eye.

"Nothing," Paradise spat, literally spitting in Rarity's face.

"Rude much?" Rarity muttered, trotting off somewheres else.

Suddenly, a wild Pinkie Pie appeared. "Everypony on the dance floor, darlings, we're going to dance with the devil!" she exclaimed, proceeding to take Paradise and force her onto the floor. "Everypony now! I'm a! Dancin' foooool! I'm a! Dancin' foo-"

"Enough!" shouted Paradise.

Suddenly, everything went silent.

"...I guess you don't like that song," Pinkie said after a while. "Well I know what you will! Everypony! _**DO THE HARLEM-**_"

"OK, now I'm bucking serious!" Paradise hissed, giving Pinkie a dirty look.

"Huh. And I thought _I_ was over-the-top," Pinkie commented, walking off. "And I know that _wasn't_, but, c'mon, when else am I ever gonna say that?"

Everypony gave Pinkie a "questioningly" face, followed by then turning their attention to the furious Paradise.

"Paradise!" Rarity exclaimed, going up to her cousin. "First of all, thanks, that song got old."

"You're welcome," Paradise half-growled. Honestly, she was planning on doing one of those videos sometime.

"Second," the white designer continued, "you can't just act like that! I'm pretty sure there's a fanfiction out there were an OC similar to you do this, but that's besides the point! You can't just do that!"

"No! I'm sick of your stupid friends!" Paradise snapped, making Rarity take a small step back. " Just... Just leave me alone! I hate you guys! So I will leave. Good-bucking-bye!" And, with that, Paradise ran out.

However, Rarity, being more persistent then normal, ran after her. "Paradise, you can't just leave! Especially since I don't know why you came in the first place! Besides, those ponies you haven't really met are your friends now!"

"She obviously doesn't remember what happened with Twinkle," Twilight commented to Sweetie Belle.

"Don't bring that up ever again," Sweetie said all bored-like.

"Oh really?" Paradise laughed, stopping and turning to Rarity. "All of them? How many ponies are in this village?"

"I lost count after the OCs started moving in," Rarity told Paradise with a shrug. "I think we stopped updating the sign October 11th."

"Or maybe you're just too stupid to count," Paradise said, starting to go away again.

"Paradise!" Rarity shouted again. "What have I told you about talking that way about your friends?!"

"Rarity, those random strangers aren't my friends!"

"Hey, it worked with Twinkle," Rarity shrugged.

"No it didn't!" Sweetie Belle reminded Rarity.

"Right..." Rarity muttered.

"Besides, I don't want your 'friendship' anyways," Paradise said. "And tomorrow I'm going to go home."

"Wait, I thought you were leaving today," Twilight pointed out, coming up from behind Rarity.

"Wouldn't it be nice if I did?" Paradise enquired mockingly.

"Wai-wai-wait! You're gonna leave us?" Sweetie Belle appeared out of the void. "I don't wanna you leave us and even though you've been a jerk the whole time you've been here and I know nothing about you... I like you cousin." And then she gave Paradise a huge hug, which was like taking a giant step.

And then the other ponies appeared out of the same void.

"I found the void!" Derpy yelled to the reader. Anywho...

"See? These ponies don't want your gone," Rarity told Paradise, making GLaDoS frowned. "They want to be your friends even though they're on the same page as you when it comes to knowledge of the pony they're friends with!" Then, Rarity gave her cousin a hug just like Sweetie Belle.

And it made Paradise cry.

"You're right..." Paradise sighed. "I am an arrogant, smugly quiet, awful monster of a pony. I'm sorry. I am really sorry. I was bossy and monstrous. I just wasn't made for these times."

"You don't have to be that hard on yourself," Rarity whispered.

"Well, it's making them feel better," Paradise retorted. "Now don't talk; put your head on my shoulder."

Rarity shrugged, put her head on Paradise's shoulder and signalled for Twilight to hug her cousin as well. And, obviously, she did go over to Paradise and hugged her. Then they decided they spent enough time screwing around outside and continued the party. After the party, Ponyville met the new and remastered-for-1990 Paradise. Like most OCs her age, she was a very kind and courtesy pony. The only difference is, she did it better. Also, she was a good singer (and to prove it, she did a rendition of "Surfin' USA"). Soon, everypony liked her... Well, better then Sescilleah. Also, y'know, Paradise liked them too. PonyVille became her second home. And before she went back to Canterlot, Paradise made the solemn promise her return to PonyVille. And y'know what happened...?

**A/N: And for some reason I put a lot of Frank Zappa, Beach Boys and Monkees references. I dunno why. Anyways, jó éjszakát, és sok szerencsét.**


	2. I Know There's A Good Answer!

**A/N: And here's the second half of _Paradise Sounds_.**

**PARADISE SOUNDS  
****A parody of _Paradise_ and _Paradise vs. Gilda_ by BixXaa  
****Written by That Gamer!  
****CHAPTER 02 OF 02: I Know There's A Good Answer (Part I Of "Good Vibrations")**

Like the last chapter, it was a typical day in PonyVille. The grass was growing (as if it wouldn't be), the birds were flying (because they didn't need roads) and the sun was shining (because canon happened). The ponies went to work, played with each other, everything seemed normal. In fact, things would stay normal. Don't buy the build up.

Paradise visited her cousins again, because Canterlot rejected her for not making them seem as bright and shiny as they wanted to appear. Anyways, Paradise and Rarity were good friends (_almost_ best friends), but Paradise was hanging out with Fluttershy, because Rarity just so happened to be in a conference about her episodes in season 4.

Fluttershy and Paradise were observing animals in nature, something they could do just by glancing at Fluttershy's place, when they met with Gilda the griff... What? You never heard of "griff"? That's what they call griffons in the hood. Anyways, da griff was shocked when she saw them. (Ponies? In nature?) Poor Fluttershy was very frightened because some things *re-use joke* have to follow canon. She tried to hide behind Paradise, but Paradise wasn't the biggest OC ever. Now Paradise, on the other hoof, knew who was Gilda. They were long-standing enemies. How this came about was seemingly random, but let's not touch upon it. Let's just say it has something to do with the rubber band incident. All in all, she hated Gilda so much.

"Oh, it's you." Paradise was repulsed by the thought of claws. "How have you been? Still a flank-hole?"

"First of all, yes, ponies are still giving me $#!t about it," Gilda replied. "Anyways, you probably think I'm here to call you an egoist and Fluttershy a coward, but-"

"Of course you're gonna call me an egoist; it's been recognized by the Official Original Character Board of Equestria (OOCBE)," smiled Paradise.

"Really?" Gilda asked in a bored tone.

"No..." Paradise sighed. "A-anyways, I heard that you got yourself in this athletic academy. I think it's kinda Wonderbolts Academy, but for jerks."

"First of all, it's a pretty respectable place. Second, it ain't for jerks, Third, well, yeah, thanks, I did. The entry wasn't exactly the easiest thing, but I managed to-"

"Hang onto your ego, Nyx, I'm talking to Gilda the brush-off here," Paradise snapped.

"Well, anyways, Nyx pretty much summed up my feelings. It really was kinda-"

"No, no, let me finish before you brag some more," Paradise continued. "Most of the people who go there, they can lose weight like it's nopony's business. However, I think you broke the laws of physics by actually making yourself fatter! Then you... Already... Weren't."

Gilda had a quick static shock, while Fluttershy was laughing quietly. She just remembered this one night her and Chrysalis had...

"Hey, I wasn't going to-" Gilda began, but Paradise to continue on.

"Oh, dearie me, I hope I didn't hurt your 'feelings'," said Paradise before cracking u[. "Y'know, if _HAD_ any!"

"YOU'RE BEING AWFUL RUDE, YA KNOW!" shouted Gilda, who was getting upset.

"Hey, even though Pinkie doesn't know you're here, she wants to throw you a party," cackled Paradise evilly.

"How does that work?" Fluttershy enquired.

"Just roll with it," Paradise hissed before going back to Gilda: "All of your friends are gonna be there!... If you had any!" Paradise started laughing even harder. "Because of how unlikable you are!"

"H-HEY! SOMEBODY LIKES ME! YOU SHOULD DO YOUR RESEARCH-"

"Do I smell soil baby diaper?"

"Some ponies get off to that, you know," Fluttershy commented.

"Quiet; I'm a roll," Paradise snapped. Anyways, Gilda: "What're you gonna do? CRY?! Cry, baby! CRY!"

"I HATE YOU!" Gilda began to weep hopelessly. "I... I WAS TRYING TO APOLOGIZE TO FLUTTERSHY AND ALL THEM, YOU BUCKING TW T! WHAT DID _I_ EVER DO TO _YOU_?!" And then flew away.

"Finally, she's gone..."said the white pegasus to Fluttershy. "How did I do?"

"You were incredible!" Fluttershy exclaimed

"Thanks; I think I did pretty good," Paradise said, rubbing a hoof on her chest.

"Um... L-let me f-f-finish," Fluttershy stammered. "You were incredibly harsh. M-m-maybe she was really trying to apologize. B-besides, it seems you f-f-forgot about you being n-nice and all."

For a few seconds, Paradise let it all sink in. Then she realized that was a tad bit of a jerk. "Wow... I feel awful now," she frowned.

"Don't worry about it," smiled Fluttershy, patting Paradise on the back. "She's bound to forget it in a fiction or two. Now, come on, let's go." And then they continued their little trip.

**A/N: And that's that. To be perfectly honest with you, I really do like Paradise a lot. Certainly a lot better then anything Benmal The Fallen has shat out. And I realize the BixXaa is Hungarian and used Google Translate to make her stories. However, just like Kai and Loyalty_ Of Sands_, I would much rather read that then anything else. Again, I refer you to Benmal. Anyways, bonum nocte et fortuna.**


	3. Bakin' USA!

**PARADISE SOUNDS  
****Parody of the Paradise stories by BixXaa  
****Written by That Gamer!  
****CHAPTER 03 OF 02: Bakin' USA (Part II Of "Good Vibrations")**

Just as with the last couple days Paradise came there, everything in PonyVille was calm, normal and just eat-a-peachy. Everypony was so happy! However, our heroine Paradise was furious. As it turns out, after reading into for a few hours, Gilda really did just want to apologize to Fluttershy! She was trying to make up for her previous actions! That was the most pathetic thing. Poor ol' Fluttershy. Now Fluttershy and Gilda were... Well, not "best" friends, Gilda still held a grudge against Flutters for bumping into her, but they got along well. Even Chrysalis liked her somewhat. After Fluttershy explained their relationship again. Anyways, Paradise couldn't blame Fluttershy for anything, but she could blame Gilda for trying to reform. So, in an attempt to stay far away from her, Paradise decided to go and visit Pinkie, something she rarely did. Pinkie was happy to see her. She liked Paradise. Pinkie liked everypony, but Paradise especially.

"Hey Pinkie, how's it goin'?" Paradise asked all cheery-like. Further destroying the description of the first story, Paradise liked this random 'pparently pink party pony. While it was true that Pinkie danced too much and Paradise hated it with a burning passion, Paradise did have a soft spot for her.

"Yippie, hi, Paradise, not much thanks and you, I hope you don't feel any pain in your wings, did you forget to mention you have broken wings, well you do, it was never mentioned until now, but Gilda apparently broke them and that's why you hate her, a-anyways!" Pinkie said. "Anyways, I see you're sad. I mean, you don't sound sad, but I'mma assume you are said. But don't you worry a single hair on your beautiful multi-coloured mane of yours, I'll make you smile by doing the thing you hate the most!" And then, on cue, she began to dance.

OH. EEM. EEF! Paradise was a bit nervous when she saw Pinkie's Dance Of The Fools. If being nervous meant sweating enough bullets make a few dozen batches of pastries.

Finally, after three minutes, the pink party pony Pinkie relented. "Are you happy?" she asked between gasps for air, also sweating (but not as heavily).

"Yes," replied the white pegasus, sarcasm dripping like... Well, sweat. There's a lot of sweat. Just sayin'. "I am _very_ happy... Very happy that you stopped it! HAH! Spent days commin' up with that one! Anyways, thanks, I do feel kinda better. But didn't have to sound so rude."

"I sounded rude?" Pinkie wondered aloud with a blink.

"Yeah, you kinda did," Paradise told Pinkie with a nod. "Really."

"Huh... Well, thanks for telling me!" smiled Pinkie, stealing Twilight's shtick and being completely oblivious to Paradise's blatantly obvious sarcasm. "Hey... Do you want _more dance_?"

"NO!" Paradise yelled. She normally didn't notice when she was loud like that, but this time, she kinda did. Window cracking can tip a pony off. "I mean, urr, no thank you. Um, you're very kind, I guess. You'd be kinder if you didn't torture me with your dancing."

"Well, you know what they say! The torture never stops!"

"Ain't that the buckin' truth... Anyways, what're you doing and can I do something maybe to help somewhat?"

"Well, as my contract states I should be doing in every story, I was baking cupcakes! Coincidentally when your arrived! It's a small world after all, eh?" smiled Pinkie.

"Cupcakes, eh? Well, I guess I can do that..." Paradise always loved cooking and baking. That's why her name was Paradise Sounds. Unfortunately, her spirit was smashed into 20 dozen pieces when Pinkie began to sing her favourite cupcake making song (when ponies are around)... Which I won't be pasting here because it's just padding. Instead, enjoy some Spın̈al Tap lyrics:

*_Cups and cakes, cups and cakes_

_Oh what good things mother makes_

_You've gotta take tea, won't you take it with me?_

_What a gay time it will be_

_Cups and cakes, cups and cakes_

_Please make sure that nothing breaks_

_The china so dear and the treacle so clear_

_And I'm glad that you are here_

_Milk and sugar, bread and jam_

_Yes please sir and thank you ma'am_

_Here I am_

_Cup and cakes, cups and cakes_

_I'm so full my tummy aches_

_I'm said it must end, I'm glad I'd a friend_

_Sharing cups and cakes with me_

_And cakes with me_*

And they finished.

"Mmm! These smell pretty damn good!" Pinkie commented, hovering over the sweets her and Paradise made. "What do you think?"

"WHAT?!" Paradise shouted, pouring bleach into her ears. "WHAT!? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I'M TRYING TO GET YOUR SINGING OUT OF MY EARS! AHHH, IT HURTS! IT HUR-HUR-HURTS!"

Well anywho, they made lot of wonderful and scrumdiddilyumptious cupcakes. Paradise loved cupcakes. But she hated when they were made of pony. That was also kinda of a downer. So, to lighten the mood after that brutal session, Pinkie and Paradise decided that a party would be thrown that night? Why? Well, it wasn't in Pinkie's contract, nor was their any good reason. But that wasn't any different then normal.

But as they were preparing for the bi-weekly spontaneous party, out of the wild blue yonder, Gilda appeared in the Sugar Corner!

"Ugh... Never again..." Wild Blue shivered, wandering off into the same place this "joke" came out of.

"Holy shit!" hissed Paradise (prompting somepony, somewhere, to say "Hey, mare, did you just swear?"). After Gilda defeated her and broke her wings (not elaborated on), she had the audacity to try and _insult_ not only _her_ but her _friends_! That griff had BALLS!

"What? Are squirrels bucking my tomatoes again?" Pinkie enquired, looking out the window.

"CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT GRIFF?!" Paradise demanded, trying to keep her voice hushed.

"Oh."

"Well, well, well. Now, I know, judging by our last couple encounters, you expect me to call you Wingy and her Crazy Pie," Gilda began. "Oh... Paradise, how're your wings? Are you still using them as an excuse not to fly?" Pinkie gasped in shock when she noticed an empty garden across the street and Paradise stayed cool... As ICCCCCE!

"They are very fine, as in they totally good, thanks," Paradise answered sarcastically, throwing in an eyeroll for good measure.

Pinkie looked up from her garden troubles and at the two. Somehow, she knew that she should be quiet now. Gilda began to nervous.

"Oh, thanks for giving me closure on that. I thought you were in extreme pain and I would've felt just awf-"

"Oh, please! _You_ feeling _sorry_ for _me_?!" laughed the pegasus like no tomorrow. "My wings are about a dozen million times better then yours will ever-ever-ever be! But, getting off the topic of you, what in the bucking name of Tatarus are you doing here? What, did ya come here to eat or something? See, I told you you were a fatass... A fatty McFat griff."

"HEY! I'm trying to apologize to Pinkie! Stop being an assuming jerk! I don't want to beat you or anything!"

But suddenly, Paradise got fed up with Gilda's "act" and threw a cupcake she and Pinkie had worked so very hard on.

Gilda blinked. "Oh, it's on now," Gilda angrily said, throwing cupcakes back.

As it always did with throwing cupcakes, a fight broke out. Eventually, after getting somewhat tired of it, Pinkie was able to stop them. Gilda hurt Paradise and Paradise hurt Gilda too. They were panting. They were tired but Paradise was strong.

"Well, well, well," smiled Paradise. "Who's the-" she was hit the face with a cupcake. "FAUST DAMN IT, NYX, WE'RE DONE!"

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know," Nyx mumbled.

"Well, next time... Know!" Paradise snapped.

Nyx sighed and wandered off.

"Also, shut up!" Paradise called after her, making Nyx sigh again. She (Paradise) then turned back to Gilda: "Where was I?... Oh, yeah. Who's the wingy _now_?!"

"Wingy? What the buck is a-" Gilda began, but stopped she realized that both her wings were broken - horribly broken. As in this would get an M-rating if I tried to describe them. "AHHH! MY F***ING WINGS! YOU BROKE MY F***ING WINGS! WHAT THE F*** S*** H*** WAS IN THOSE MOTHERF***ING CUPCAKES?! F***ING LEAD A-AND KNIVES A-A-A-AND STEAL AND DYNAMITE AND S***?! WHAT THE FAUST DAMN F*** S*** C*** A** F*** B**** IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU!?"

Paradise simply laughed at that.

"Go to Hell... I guess," hissed Paradise with an evil grin. "And take your dollar-store wings with you!... Y'know, 'cause they broke easily"

Gilda ran out of the Sugar Corner, crying in intense pain, catching the attention of nopony. That meant that Paradise won. Again. That depends on how you define it, but, for the sake of argument, let's say that Paradise is "winning". And in that sense, Paradise was proud *missing word* herself.

"Wow, Paradise, that was... Pretty brutal," Pinkie commented with a small frown. She then immediately cheered and said, "Welp, at least we know you can defend yourself with pastries. And we finally can continue the preparation for Random Party 2013! Now let's- Oh... Oh, oh, oh..."

But then they just realized that every cupcakes were destroyed.

"Honestly didn't see that coming," Paradise, surveying the scene, said.

"Don't worry! Pinkie Pie is here and she's gonna solve everything somehow by doing the thing you hate the most!" Then, to Paradise's extreme horror, she began to _**SING**_: "I'll cook up a solution with the knowledge I've acquired-"

"NOOOOOO!"screamed Paradise, starting to reach for the bleach. However, it was much too late. In an act of poetic justice, she had to listen the song again and again and again... Yeah, she's one of the rare ponies who doesn't like Friendship Is Witchcraft.

**A/N: Coming soon in future chapters! Paradise meets Mary Sue and Plottie! Paradise and Fender move to PonyVille! And Paradise celebrates her friend's birthday! Anyways, bonum nocte et fortuna!**


	4. Slip On Through!

**A/N: Hey, look another parody of Paradise. This chapter got me two more dislikes on FIMFiction. So now there's a 2:4 like/dislike ratio.**

**PARADISE SOUNDS  
****Written by That Gamer!  
****A parody of the _Paradise_ series by BixXaa  
****CHAPTER 04: Slip On Through (Part II Of "I Know There's A Good Answer") & I Was Made To Leave Her (Part II½ Of "Good Vibrations)  
****Brought to you by the PARADISE CITY, DEPT.**

It was not an ordinary day for Paradise. But it was still the opposite of dark and stormy, so there was still some normality. Anyways, speaking on why the day wasn't ordinary, it was because Paradise could finally move to PonyVille. She was very happy (or, to put it in Zelda terms, "20 Rupees! JOY!"). Finally, she could hang out with every single one of her friends!... Well, she had friends in Canterlot, but they apparently weren't important.

"Nem tudom, semmi esküszik ezen a nyelven," Paradise grumbled to herself, "packing is harder then I thought it would be. I mean, it's not that hard, but I need things to complain about..." She then stopped packing from a moment and noticed somepony knowable flying by. "Yo, Rainbow Dash, could you help a pegasus sister out?" She knew Rainbow was strong... And loyable to the point of being gullible. And blind.

The blue pegasus landed and shook her wings. "Well... Eh, I got nothin' else better to do today. But first, why are you packing outside?"

"Why are you flying over Canterlot?" Paradise retorted.

"It's a free sky!" Rainbow Dash cried before going to pack Paradise's five things.

"And as you're seeing, it isn't taking that long!" smiled Paradise. "And, in fact, one of my friends is coming here and he's going to make this _even shorter_! His name's Flying-V Stratocast. I sometimes call him 'Paul'."

"Let me guess... He plays guitar?" Rainbow jumped up for no reason and began to fly in the air once again.

"Yeah, he's about as good as Miss Buckethead with both her forehooves broken... So, I can presume that you're going to help me?"

"Wait! I thought this was all you were packing!"

"That was my bag for packing outdoors! Now we gotta pack inside!"

"What the... Urgh... Fine.." Rainbow sighed in half defeated, following Paradise inside. "Wow, I can't see $#!t, but I can tell that your house is a wreck. But I guess that's the way things get when you move."

"When I move?" Paradise repeated. "It's always been like this!"

Her bags and furniture arrived from Canterlot at a later date. Two days, in fact. Anyways, PonyVille was so silent! But that was subject to change. For the time being, however, she loved this small, almost mountain town for that. And Pinkie, maybe. Speaking of friends, Paradise arrived at her new home the day before her furniture arrived and noticed that her friend, Flying-V Stratocast, was standing there. Describing what he looks like, like Paradise, he was a white pegasus, but his mane and tail were less abstract, being blue. He wore black sunglasses like the back-flank he was and his cutie mark was a black guitar. What kind? A Gibson.

"Flying-V! Wazzup?!"

"Wazzup!?"

"Wazzup!"

"Wazzup?!"

"Wazzup?"

"You're not a part of this, Nyx."

Nyx sighed and wandered off, depressed. Anywho, Paradise was very glad that she saw her old friend."How're you? And what are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd be here a couple of days ago, y'know..." Flying-V replied. And, yes, his name is supposed to be spelt like that. Excluding the "-V" is punishable by death.

"You didn't answer my first question," Paradise pointed out, ignoring Flying-V's first reply.

"Oh... Well, I'm fine, thank you very much." He was courteous. Wasn't that much out of the ordinary. "So with that out of the way, how've you been doing? From the looks of ya, you've been doing beautifully."

"O-oh... Thanks!"smiled Paradise. She liked when somepony complimented her in an abstract way. She was such an egoist and she knew that. And she was very proud of said egoism. Like, if she could title this story, it would be _Paradise Is Full Of Herself_. "Smiled", by the way, just entered the dictionary as a speaking verb.

Yes, Flying-V was very courteous, kind, unassertive, pandering, six inches, somewhat stupid, exploitative... Ect. He was a very good friend. A very, very good friend. But nothing more. So don't ask about those six inches.

"'Tis a mighty big shame you're moving here. I mean, it's not like you have other friends in Canterlot you've spent your whole life and are completely devastated by the fact that you're out of their lives. Regardless, I will miss you."

"Yes, 'tis the biggest shame of all shames," said Paradise in her usual sarcastic voice. Of course, it goes without saying that she'll miss Canterlot and Flying-V, but the former and the latter wasn't as fast anymore. Playing, I mean. Nothing more. "But, in all seriousness and saying, I will miss you deeply."

Suddenly, Rainbow appeared, looking more tired then normal sudden appearances. "Sorry for being late... "

"You weren't late. In fact, in a sense, you're early!" Paradise reassured Rainbow. She was quite confused by what she (Paradise) said, so she (still Paradise) moved on: "Rainbow, this Flying-V Stratocast-" Paradise pointed at Flying-V "-and she is Rainbow Dash." Paradise pointed to Rainbow Dash.

"Charmed," Rainbow Dash said. And they were shaking hooves.

"All the same here, miss."

"W..What? What the buck did you just call me?" choked Rainbow, SHOCKED.

"Miss. So what? I'm still a rock st-"

Rainbow Dash pulled Flying-V close to her face by the front and growled, "Nopony calls me babe!"

"I-I called you 'miss'!"

"Oh..." Rainbow Dash said, mildly embarrassed. "Sorry, I get the two words mixed up often..."

"How could you?"

Rainbow grunted in annoyance like that. To be perfectly honest, she hated the movie _Barb Wire_ and anypony calling her "babe" reminded her of it. On the topic of "miss", it sounded too regal.

So let's talk about Paradise's new house. It was kinda nice, not overblown like most OCs, but not poor like the other extreme. But it was still in the centre of PonyVille, next to Sugarcube Corner. The house was white and small (but, again, not overblown) and that's about it. Inside, there was a nice living room, a small kitchen, two bedroom in upstairs and a bathroom. Overall, it was friendly.

The next day Rainbow Dash, Flying-V Stratocast and Paradise Sounds finally made it back to the house, since they decided to screw around while they waited. But nothing more. The moving ponies were nice, seeing as how the house was full of Paradise's furniture. Not taken out of the boxes or put int he right place, but still. But they were tired, so they only unboxed the sofa.

So now they were all sitting in the box that had the sofa. "Well... It has finally been done," Paradise sighed in content. "Thanks for all your help, guys. I could have gotten the moving ponies to do all the work, but... Really. Thanks." It might not have sounded that way from her voice, but she was tired from the previous day. Very tired. And while Paradise was tuckered out, Rainbow and Flying-V weren't looking any better. In fact, they seemed quite worse off.

"Okay, whatever..." Rainbow Dash muttered, trying to get up to no avail. She back in the box.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you weren't kidding about Flying-V..." Rainbow Dash mumbled, having this half-glazed look in her eyes. "I got other fanfiction appointments. Something about Nyx going somewhere..." The blind speedster was just about to finally get up when they heard a knock. In case you couldn't tell, somepony was knocking Paradise's new door. Paradise opened the door while Rainbow Dash fell back in the box, grumbling about something. Anyways, at the door was Fluttershy and *groan from Paradise* Gilda.

"Um... Hi... Am I interrupting anything?" Flutteshy asked, with a shyly curious look.

"Nothing's going on... Come in," Paradise was confused... Why was she here? Less importantly, why was Fluttershy here? For the last couple months, Fluttershy and Gilda have been hanging out, being best friends and all that. It made Paradise sick to think that somepony didn't agree with her prejudice. And here Gilda was, coming in to _her_ new home like it was _her's_ (Gilda's). with Flutter, too, but Paradise could really care less with that... GRIFF here.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash jumped up, finally getting out of the box. "How's it been going?"

"It's been fine... Chrysalis has been progressing well towards being able to care for the animals. Speaking the animals, Applejack tried to kill-"

"Never mind the squirrels, here's Flying-V," Paradise interrupted, pointed at Flying-V.

"Well, minden bizonnyal szép, hogy ismerősök veled," Flying-V greeted in a cheer-like matter.

"Örülök, hogy találkoztunk is," said Fluttershy in the quietest voice she's probably ever had, on the verge of being a whisper. She then turned to and said,"Paradise... I-I want to apologize to you. I thought Gilda a nice griff... A-and she is, but I got this memo saying we shouldn't be friends anymore. You were so right, it's scary. I'm sorry I didn't believe you because you were right the whole entire time. Sorry."

Paradise smiled and hugged the yellow pegasus. "Bucking finally. I forgive you."

"HEY, THAT'S A LIE!" Gilda shouted.

"Yeah, but I don't want you taking my mare," Fluttershy explained, now sounding a lot more like Chrysalis.

Soon, Pinkie Pie appeared even more suddenly then Rainbow Dash and instantly made a party for Paradise pop out thin air. The party, naturally, was fantastic. Paradise felt like she was in her namesake. But when Pinkie started to sing that foolish song she always sang ("When they see me coming, they just steps aside, they throw a fit while I commit my social suicide, I'm a dancin' fooo-"), Paradise left to get a breath of fresh. Out there she saw Flying-V and Fluttershy. Paradise wasn't jealous. But nothing more.

"'Ello, ponies!"

"Um... H-hi..."

"'Sup, Paradise, 'ow's it goin'?"

"I think what's going on out here is more interesting. Besides, was my party really boring that you're out here?" Paradise joked in a cheery manner.

"Well, it was nice before Sweetie decided to prove she could spell methionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylg lutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleuc yllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphe nylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucy lglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutam inylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartyl..."

"Okay, forget it..." Paradise knew about what Sweetie Belle was doing and she was still going. Also of note, Paradise was apparently in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Flying-V, I just want to say thanks for all the help and support you've given me. So, um, thank you."

"Oh, that was not a big deal." smiled the stallion."Oh, I think I have to go now..Um, good luck, Paradise! Bye!"

"Thanks, Flying-V... Goodbye, my friend..." Paradise said, the two embracing each other briefly, before Flying-V flew away to go play at Rock In Rio, which wouldn't be for a while.

"Goodbye, Paul," Fluttershy muttered before turning to Paradise. "I'm so glad Paradise. I'm a little confused as to why Gilda said we weren't friends anymore, but, aside from that, it's all good."

"Fluttershy," Paradise looked at said pony, "we were friends all along. You just didn't agree with me opinion and that's why we briefly weren't. But I don't blame you for that. I blame that griff."

"You can stop calling her a 'griff', you know."

And so all's well that ended well. And Paradise knew knew that it did end well. Sure there was a large chance Paradise could meet Gilda again, but there was a large chance she wouldn't, so Paradise technically won. And the prize from that was Fluttershy being her friend once again. Anyways, Paradise loved Ponyville. It was a silent and peaceful town, unlike the now boring shininess and niceness of Canterlot. Sure, she knew she would miss her other friends in Canterlot, like Flying-V Stratocast and Caroline. But she had new friends. New, much better friends. So everything was just fine... Well, it was until Sweetie's head exploded from still trying to spell methionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylg lutamylserylleucylphenylalany...

**A/N: The longest word in the world is 189,819 letters long. I only showed 287 letters of it. If I showed the whole word, it would take up 20 pages in LibreOffice Writer. So... Yeah. So jó éjt, és sok szerencsét. I'm gonna go write some porn...**


End file.
